hinata the rockstar
by NinjaStar-sensei
Summary: like the title say. itahinaSasu Deicated to NinjaDancer and 'Silver Mist'
1. Beginning

Hinata the rock star

By Ninjastar101

"Hikaru we are on in 1 minute." said Kakashi. Hikaru isn't her really name. It's Hinata and she's a boy rock star. She has a voice of a boy. "We are on in 30 seconds."

said anko. "Here we go." thought Hinata. got She from back stage and stepped on the stage." HOW WE DOING SUNA!" said Hikaru. Everyone body screamed. "WELL  
YOU READY TO ROCK THIS CONCERT?" asked Hikaru. Everyone screamed again. "OKAY." said hikaru. She tuned her guitar and que the drummer.

(Shadow of a day By Linkin Park)

I close both locks below the window

I close both blinds and turn away

Sometimes solutions aren't so simple

Sometimes goodbye's the only way

CHORUS

And the sun will set for you

The sun will set for you

And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey

And the sun will set for you

In cards and flowers on your window  
Your friends all plead for you to stay

Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple  
Sometimes goodbye's the only way

CHORUS

And the sun will set for you

The sun will set for you

And the shadow of the day

Will embrace the world in grey

And the sun will set for you

And the shadow of the day

Will embrace the world in grey

And the sun will set for you

And the shadow of the day

Will embrace the world in grey

And the sun will set for you

(End of Song)

Everyone cheered. "Now for my Favorite songs. "said hikaru.

(What I've Done by Linkin Park)

In this farewell

There's no blood

There's no alibi

'Cause I've drawn regret

From the truth

Of a thousand lies

CHORUS

So let mercy come

And wash away

What I've done

CHORUS

I face myself

To cross out what I've become

Erase myself

And let go of what I've done

Put to rest

What you thought of me

While I clean this slate

With the hands of uncertainty

CHORUS

So let mercy come

And wash away

What I've done!!

CHORUS

I face myself

To cross out what I've become

Erase myself

And let go of what I've done!!

For What I've done

I start again

And whatever pain may come

Today this ends

I'm forgiving what I've done!!

CHORUS

I face myself

To cross out what I've become

Erase myself

And let go of what I've done!!

CHORUS

What I've done

Forgiving What I've done!!

(End of song)

(Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls)

And I'd give up forever to touch you'Cause I know that you feel me somehow

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever b

eAnd I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment

And all I can breathe is your life'

Cause sooner or later it's over

I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming

Or the moment of truth in your lies

When everything feels like the movies

And you bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me'

Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

(break and solo)

And I don't want the world to see me'

Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me'

Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be brokenI just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

(End of Song)

"Good night everyone." said hikaru. Then she left the stage. "Good job hinata. "said Anko. "Thanks." said Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga was a boy rock star , but she's a

girl. They had her look like a boy. When hinata and kakashi got to the limo kakashi said. "Hinata you have a performance at Konoha High." said Kakashi. "Okay ,but

the occasion." said hinata. "End of school year concert." said Kakashi. Hinata got to her hotel room and her drummer, electric guitar player, solo guitar player and

bass player was there. 'Yo hinata-Chan. "said the drummer. "Yo itachi-kun, sasori-kun, dei-kun, and kisame-kun." said hinata. "That concert was banging, YEAH!"

said Deidara. "I have to say that concert was cool." said Kisame. "We have a concert in Konoha tomorrow." said hinata. "My brother Sasuke lives there." said Itachi.

"You mean emo duck butt hair dude?" asked Hinata. "That's the one." said Itachi. "Well I have to go se my family too." said hinata. "Well we better get to bed,

yeah!" said deidara. "okay Dei-kun." said Hinata while giggling. They all went to bed. Sasori and deidara was in their only bed so was kisame, but itachi and hinata

slept in the same bed. You see they are in love with each other. Hinata was 12 when she meet 18 year old itachi. Deidara, sasori, and kisame was 17, 18 ,20 years

olds. This is going to be a long week.

--

Hinata: I ROCK!

Ninjastar: yeah you sure do Hina-hime (princess)

Sasuke: When do I get to appear

Ninjastar: (grabs a chainsaw) WHEN I FRICKIN WANT TOO! Now tell them the note.

Sasuke: (sighs) Ninjastar don't own Naruto, Bleach, Final Fantasy, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Blood plus characters and it she did she would have never drawn me in the first place.

Ninjastar: You damn right. OH ITACHI!!

Itachi: Yes?

Ninjastar: Here comes the chapter, i had to cut it short becaue that's supposed to be chapter

Harem please V-O-T-E!!


	2. Fans and Sasuke!

_Chapter 2_

Hinata and her band name was Tsunami. They traveled all-round the nations performing. Now here they are on their private jet going to Konoha. Hinata was playing

her guitar , itachi was listening to the Linkin Park's CD , Minutes to Midnight, Kisame was eating, sasori ad deidara was sleeping. Hinata was singing a song

(all around me by flyleaf)

my hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you

This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed

My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love m  
eAnd I begin to fade  
Into our secret place  
The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed

And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you

I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you owe me  
All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed

(End of Song)

When hinata was finished she saw itachi, kisame , sasori, and deidara looking at her. "What?" asked Hinata with puzzled face. "That song was beautiful hinata."

said Itachi. 'That's just a song I write when I was little." said hinata. " oh guys we're here." said Sasori. They got off the plane at the Konoha Airport. They saw

Kakashi. They walked to him and he said "Get ready we have two hours until you have your recording session." said Kakashi. "I think I'll walk around the town." said  
Hinata. So the boys left and hinata was walking around the town. She saw how much the village has grown when she left. Hinata wasn't paying a attention and she  
bumped into Sasuke Uchiha. "Gomen (sorry) I wasn't looking where I was going." said Hinata. "That's okay." said Sasuke. Hinata studied the boy. He had pale skin,

black eyes, duck butt hair, he wore a black shirt with red element (skateboarding team) symbol on the back, wore same black jeans, and had on Black with white

strips sneakers. "That's Itachi's brother alright." thought Hinata. Sasuke studied Hinata. She had long blue hair , she had silver eyes, pale skin, she wore a red shirt

with two pairs of long black angel wings, a black skirt with red and white flames on each side, and red and white striped shoes. "Wow she beautiful." thought

Sasuke. "Well I better go." said Hinata. Then she left. Sasuke left to ,but his fan girls was watching. "That girl is going to pay." said Sakura. All the fan girls was

coming up with a plan. Hinata got to the hotel when she saw Itachi coming out the hotel. "Hi hina-chan what's up?" asked Itachi. "nothing Itachi-kun it's just that I

meet your brother in the middle of the street." said Hinata. "Oh." said itachi. "He's emo alright." said hinata. "You'll get use to him." said Itachi. "Hn." hinata said. "

Well you better get to the studio before Kakashi come and drag you again." Itachi commented. Hinata had shivers going down her spine when Itachi said that

incident. When hinata got to the Studio she saw her make-up artist, and her producer ,but no kakashi and her band "Well I better go." said hinata. When she got to  
the studio room she saw her band. "Hinata time to record."

said kakashi. "Okay." said Hinata. They got ready then they was ready.

(Valentine's Day by Linkin Park)

My insides all turned to ash, so slow

And blew away as I collapsed, so cold

A black wind took them away, from sight

And now the darkness over day, that night

And the clouds above move closer

Looking so dissatisfied

But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing

I used to be my own protection, but not now

Cause my path has lost direction, somehow

A black wind took you away, from sight

And now the darkness over day, that night

And the clouds above move closer

Looking so dissatisfied

And the ground below grew colder

As they put you down inside

But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing

So now you're gone, and I was wrong

I never knew what it was like, to be alone

On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day

On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day

On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day

(I used to be my own protection, but not now)

On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day

(Cause my mind has lost direction, somehow)

On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day

(I used to be my own protection, but not now)

On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day

(Cause my mind has lost direction, somehow

"good Hinata now for one more song." said anko

(No more sorrow by Linkin Park)

Are you lost

In your lies

Do you tell yourself I don't realize

Your campaign's a disguise

Replace freedom with fear

You trade money for lives

I'm aware of what you've done

CHORUS

No no more sorrow

I've paid for your mistakes

You're time is borrowed

Your time has come to be replaced

I see pain

I see need

I see liars and thieves

Abused power with greed

I had hope

I believed

But I'm beginning to think that I've been deceived

You will pay for what you've done

CHORUS

No no more sorrow

I've paid for your mistakes

You're time is borrowed

Your time has come to be replaced

Thieves and hypocrite

Thieves and hypocrite

Thieves and hypocrite

CHORUS

No no more sorrow

I've paid for your mistakes

You're time is borrowed

Your time has come to be replaced

No no more sorrow

I've paid for your mistakes

You're time is borrowed

Your time has come to be replaced

Your time has come to be replaced

Your time has come to be erase

"We are done for today." said Kakashi. Hinata and her band left. Hinata told her band that she was going to look around. So they went to the hotel and hinata

started walking. When got to the corner she saw 8 boys. She saw Sasuke and his friends. When she walked pass Sasuke he just remember that girl he bumped into  
this morning. "Hey you are that girl I bumped into this morning." he said. "Yes I am and you must be Sasuke Uchiha.' said Hinata. "How do you know that." asked

Sasuke. "How do I know because your brother is Itachi and he's in my band." she stated. "Itachi is here." asked Joyful Sasuke. "Yes he is and by the way I'm hinata

Hyuuga." said Hinata. "Hinata-nee-Chan?!" said Neji. "Neji-nii-san is that you." said Hinata. "Hinata isn't so good to see you how was your tour." asked Neji while

Hugging Hinata. "Fine and how's my nee-chan and my father." Hinata asked. "They are doing fine ,but they miss you a whole lot." said Neji. "Neji who is this." asked  
the blonde boy. "This is my younger cousin , hinata." said Neji. "Hi I'm Naruto." said Naruto. "I'm Kiba that's shikamaru, chouji Rock lee, shino, and this is Akamaru."

said Kiba while petting Akamaru. "Well I better go ,bye." said Hinata. Then she walk to the limo and got in. "Okay dobe I get Hinata." said Sasuke. " No you don't any

of you touch my cousin you would be coma." said Neji. "Okay Neji." said Naruto. Meanwhile Hinata was at the Konoha High is her boy outfit. When she stepped out

the limo she felt the presence of something evil. Fan girls. "Hikaru we love you." said the pink hair one. (You already know who that was.) "Move forehead girl, Hikaru

is mine." said the blonde one. (you should know that one too) "Shut Ino-pig." said sakura. "Run on the count." thought Hinata. "Three… "Two…. "ONE!!" thought

hinata. She was getting chase by the fan club. She dodged them and got to the stage. "Good evening Konoha high." said Kakashi. "You ready for Tsunami." he said.

Everyone screamed "yeah!" "Well here's tsunami." said kakashi. Then Hikaru come on the song with his band. "What's Up Konoha High." he said. All the girls

screamed "I love You" "HIKARU" and "You're MINE!!" "Here's my song Obsession." said Hikaru

(Obsession (reggaeton) By Frankie J)

Is early in the morning And my heart is really lonely  
Just thinkin bout you baby  
Got me twisted in the head  
And I dont know how to take it But its driving me so crazy  
I dont know if its right I'm tossin turning in my bed  
Its 5 o'clock in the morning  
And I still cant sleep Thinkin bout your beauty it makes me  
Weak...I'm feeling hopeless in my home  
I dont know what to do but I think I'm in love  
Baby...Chorus  
Amor, no es amor (if this aint love)Then what am I feeling (what am I doing wrong)Amor, no es amor (if this aint love)Is this an illusion that I have in my heart?Now I know you're not my lady I'm just tryin to make this right  
I dont know what to do I'm going out of my mind So baby if u let me could I getchu to say maybe we could ride together  
We could do this all nite now I dont care if u got a man Baby I wish you'd understand Cuz I kno he cant love u right, quite like I can  
Its 5 o'clock in the morning  
And I still cant sleep Thinkin bout your beauty it makes me  
Weak...I'm feeling hopeless at home  
I dont kno what to do but I think I'm in love  
ChorusAmor, no es amor (if this aint love)Then what am I feeling? (what am I doing wrong)Amor, no es amor (if this aint love)Is this an illusion that I have in my heart?I love the way u freaky like that  
I love the way u freaky like that  
I love the way u freaky like that  
Its an obsession

Baby Bash  
Hold up let me dream  
Shorty got me feelin less supreme  
Where my candy, where my cream  
Got your boy feel less supreme  
Hold up wait a minute baby you so damn independent Loving everything your representing  
Got alot of money, I love to spend it  
And thats whats up and I dont care what people scream  
You're my blessin when I'm stressin  
My superfly beauty queen I'm gonna keep it saucy  
Cuz my money know how I do, we go rendez-vous, mi corazon belongs to you

ChorusAmor, no es amor (if this aint love)Then what am I feeling? (what am I doing wrong) what am I do wrong echoAmor, no es amor (if this aint love)Is this an illusion that I have in my heart?Amor, no es amor (if this aint love)What am I feeling? (what am I doing wrong?) what am I do so wrong? echoAmor, no es amor (if this aint love)Is this an illusion that I have in my heart?Amor

(End of song)

(Heels over head By Boys like Girls)

I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby  
Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes  
You were worth the hundred thousand miles  
But you couldn't stay awhile

I got your little brown shirt in my bottom drawer baby  
And your little white socks in the top drawer  
You were always leaving your shit around  
And gone without a sound  
Yeah I'm the first to fall and the last to know

Where'd you go?  
Now I'm heels over head  
I'm hangin' upside down\  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound

I got a first class ticket to a night all alone  
And a front row seat up right by the phone  
Cause you're always on my mind  
And I'm running out of time  
I've got your hair on my pillow and your smell in my sheets  
And it makes me think about you with the sand in your feet  
Is it all you thought it'd be?  
You mean everything to me  
But I'm the first to fall and the last to know

And where'd you go?  
Now I'm heels over head,I'm hangin' upside down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound  
And when you hit the coast  
I hope you think of me  
And how I'm stuck here with the ghost of what we used to be

You're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes  
Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes  
You're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes  
Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes

You're a chance taker, heartbreaker  
Got me wrapped around your finger  
Chance taker, heartbreaker  
Got me wrapped around your finger

I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby  
Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes  
If I drive a hundred thousand miles  
Would you let me stay a while?

Now I'm heels over head,I'm hangin' upside-down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound  
And when you hit the coast  
I hope you think of me  
And how I'm stuck here with the ghost of what we used to be

Now I'm heels over head,I'm hangin' upside-down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound  
And when you hit the coast  
Maybe you'll finally see  
And then you'll turn it all around and you'll come back to me

(end of Song)

(Boys night out (get you head straight)

Get your head straight before it's too late.

Get your head straight and find a better way.

There are good nights, and there are hard rides.There are a million things to think about when you give up getting high.

Limited sight came back to tired eyes,And we watched the city lights fight brightly with their will to stay alive.

Everything is gonna be alright.

Get your head straight before it's too late.

Get your head straight and find a better way.

On the whole, we don't talk much anymore.We might as well be blind and left to rely on scent and semaphore.  
This contact craving doesn't legalize these conscious contradictions,Constrained, and content to stay inside.  
This year goes out to metamorphosis.  
There's gotta be a better way to begin to get some more from this.

The problem is, I don't know what it is.(But I'll come)When I find out.These are the seeds to monstrous trees.When I find out...They're growing out and dropping leads.When I find out,They're gonna harvest.

When I find out,I'm gonna promise to get my head straight.

Get your head straight before it's too late.

Get your head straight and find a better way.

(End of song)

"Good bye Konoha High." said Hikaru. When Hikaru left the stage he saw Sasuke. Sasuke saw him and he was blushing. 'Hikaru' stood about 2 inches under him, he

had long blackish blue hair that was in a ponytail and his bangs drop down on his face. He had dark blue eyes, a tattoo on his right arm and he had a chain with a

mini blue kunai. He wore loose blue baggy pants with a tight shirt black with white sleeves that was underneath a white "Blind" jacket on with a skeleton wearing

clothes on the back. He also wore black sneakers with blue and white strips and mini kunais. "KAWAII!!" thought Sasuke. "Oh sorry I didn't see you." said 'Hikaru'

"No prob, oh I'm Sasuke uchiha." said Sasuke. "Hikaru Nago." said 'Hikaru'. "there you are Hikaru we been looking all over for you." said a redhead guitar player.

"Sasori we have so much time." said Hikaru. "well you better hurry up goddamn it." said the blue spiky hair one. "Kisame you worry to much." said Hikaru. "See you ,

sasuke." said Hikaru giving him 'his' charming smile. "Yea-h see you." said Sasuke. Then Hikaru left with his band, while Sasuke thought two things. "My kuo (prince)

(Ninjastar: EWWWWWWWW!! I should've never put that) then sasuke left with one thing on his mind, "He will be my kuo forever."

Ninjastar: Gay Sasuke RUN!!

Sasuke: Ha ha very funny

Ninjastar: I try my best.

Naruto: Star-chan when do I get to appear?

Ninjastar: Very Soon Naru-kun, Chapter 3!!1


	3. Konoha High

Chapter 3

"Hinata your father request to speak to you." said Kakashi. "ok." said Hinata.

Hinata: Hey father

Hiashi: Hello Hinata how are things going for your band?

Hinata: Fine, so what do you want to talk about?

Hiashi: Well you have to go to school so you can get an education , so I enroll you into Konoha High

Hinata: thank you father ,but did you enroll my band there too?

Hiashi: Yes I did and you start tomorrow. Bye hinata. I see you again.

Hinata: Bye Father

"He enroll us into Konoha High and we start tomorrow." said Hinata. "Okay we'll let you drive the hummer for only for your school years." said Kakashi. "Thanks

Kakashi." said hinata. Then she went to the room where her band mates are. "Hey hinata, whats up?" asked Deidara. "well, we are going to high school." said

hinata. "Well when do we start?" asked Sasori. "tomorrow and we get to wear regular clothes." said Hinata. "Okay good night." said Kisame.

Next Morning No Jutsu

Hinata and her band got up early. Hinata wore a long sleeve white shirt with a black vest, a black skirt with white tights, and black boots. Itachi wore a blue short

sleeve blue with a black jacket with black jeans and blue sneakers. Kisame wore a green shirt with black jeans and green sneakers. Sasori wore a red long sleeve

"Element" shirt with white jeans and black sneakers. Deidara wore a gray short sleeve shirt with a blue jacket, gray jeans and white sneakers. "We better get

there." said Sasori. "I'm driving." said Hinata. They went to the garage and there was their ride to school. It was a Hummer H3 that was blue with black and white

flames. It can hold up to 7 people, it has HD radio, 7 Tvs , a play station 3 and a Xbox 360. "Get in." said hinata. Hinata got in the driver's seat, itachi got in other

seat next to the driver's seat, deidara and sasori was in the middle row and Kisame was at the back row. When they saw the school it was huge. Hinata parked

next to a dark red mustang. Sasuke, naruto, Neji, And Shikamaru came out the mustang. Then they saw a blue hummer H3 next to them. The hummer was big with

black 24 inch rims. Then a girl with blue hair came out with a boy with black hair, a boy with red hair, another boy with blond hair, and a boy with blue spiky hair. "Oh,  
hello Sasuke." said Itachi. "Hello Aniki (old brother)." said Sasuke. "Sasuke this is your brother." said Naruto. "Itachi, you never told us about your shrimp of a

brother." said Kisame. "Oh Hi, Neji-niisan." said Hinata. "Hello hinata-neechan, have you talk to your father?" asked Neji with a cheerful voice. "Yes, I have a and I'll

be coming with you to go see him after school." said hinata. Deidara, sasori, and Kisame introduce themselves and the group was on their way. Itachi and sasuke

was talking, sasori and shikamaru was testing their knowledge against each other, Kisame, deidara, and Naruto was joking around, and Neji and hinata was talking

about what happen while she was gone. When they got to gate they heard "SASUKE-KUN!" Yes, his fan girl was near. Then a girl with pink bubblegum hair wearing

a pink shirt and a red mini skirt and white boot appeared right into of sasuke. "Sasuke-Kun who are these people." asked Pinky. (Ninjastar: Hehehe, Sasuke I curse

you with this curse, Mahhahaha -coughing-) "Everyone meet Sakura Haruno." aid Sasuke. "Itachi Uchiha." said Itachi. "Hinata Hyuga." said Hinata. "Kisame

Mominchi." said Kisame. ( Ninjastar: I made him and Zubaza, brothers.) "deidara." said Deidara. "Sasori." said Sasori. Then while they was walking around hinata

notice someone. He had red hair, a kanji for 'Love' on the right side of his forehead, he had dark circles around his eyes, he had emerald eyes, he wore a black shirt

with a red flame on the back, red pants with black pockets, and white sneakers. "Hey Itachi, isn't that Gaara?" asked Hinata. "Yeah that is, the last time we saw him

was at the group bands concert." said Itachi. Hinata ran to gaara and said "Long time no see, Panda-kun." "Hinata it's good to see you." said Gaara. "Where's

Temari, Riku, sora, and Kankuro?" asked Hinata. "They are coming." said Gaara. Then Itachi, deidara, sasori, and Kisame came. "Yo Gaara." said Itachi. "Whats up,

man." said Deidara. "hey gaara." said Sasori. "Whats cracking, man I haven't seen you in 6 months." said Kisame. "Good to see you all came." said Gaara. Then a

boy with white hair (like Riku off Kingdom Hearts 2) with light blue eyes, wearing a white and yellow shirt with a blue undershirt, wearing blue jeans, and yellow

sneakers. Then another boy with short spiky brown hair (Sora off Kingdom Hearts 2) with dark blue eyes, wearing a red shirt with a white jacket, white jeans , with

red and blue sneakers came. "RIKU-KUN, SORA-KUN!" said Hinata. "HINA-CHAN ." said The both of them. "It's so good to you two." said Hinata. "Hina-chan you look

great and hello itachi, deidara, Kisame, and Sasori." said Riku. "Riku." said Itachi. Itachi and Riku fight all the time for hinata and they sometimes try to get hinata on

their side. "Sora-kun how are Roxas, Kairi, and Naminee?" said Hinata. "They are doing fine." said Sora. Then a girl with four blond ponytails, blue eyes, wearing a

long sleeve purple shirt, white shorts, and yellow sneakers came in the view with a boy with copper hair with a little hint of brown, black coil eyes, wearing a red

shirt with a black and yellow jacket, black baggy pants, and red sneakers came. "Hina-chan." said Temari. "hello Hinata-chan." said Kankuro. "Hello Mari-chan, Kuro-

kun." said Hinata. "We went you to come see our concert at the VIEW tonight." said Kankuro. "Okay we will be there because we have a concert there too." said

Hinata. Then after talking with Gaara's band they went their separate ways. When Hinata and her band got to the principal office, they got their schedules. Hinata

had Art, Social studies, Math and Gym. None of her band members was going to the same class with her except Sasori who was going to Art with her. Hinata day in

school went by fast. Hinata and her band left when sasuke stopped hinata for a minute. "Hinata are you going to the VIEW tonight?" asked Sasuke. "Yes." said

Hinata. "Will my friends and me are going to so you and your friends can come by my house and we'll go together." said Sasuke. "Sorry Sasuke but me and my

friends need to go there early." said Hinata. "Okay bye." said Sasuke. " maybe we can go to the movies together if you don't mind." said Hinata. "No, not at all, Well

Bye Hinata." said Sasuke. Then Hinata and Her band left.

Ninjastar:R-E-V-I-E-W!!

Sasuke: PLease , I beg You


	4. The View

The View

Ninjastar: The club where Sasuke and his friends go see Tsunami (hinata's Band) and bloody Sand (Gaara's band) . Do. The. Fucking. Disclaimer. Sasuke.

Sasuke: Ninjastar do not own naruto, KH2, or Bleach, Ninjastar when do you let me be with hinata?

Ninjastar: When pigs fly you emo faggot!!

Sasuke: I'm not EMO!!

Ninjastar: (sighs) You're frickin' emo live with it!!

Sasuke: I'm just misunderstood.

Fan girls: Yeah, don't mess with Sasuke-kun, he had a horrible life!!

Ninjastar: No Fan Girls No Jutsu!!

Fan Girls: NOOOOO!! (disappears)

Ninjastar: Now on with chapter 4!!

--

Sasuke, naruto, neji, and shikamaru was at Sasuke's house getting ready to go to the View. Sasuke wore a Gray long sleeve shirt with black jeans and white

chucks. Naruto wore a white short sleeve shirt under a orange jacket with blue jeans and orange chucks. Neji wore a green shirt with white cargo pants and green

chucks. Shikamaru a yellow shirt with brown cargo shorts and brown chucks (ninjastar: why do I have all the boys with chucks? never mind.). The got in blue Toyota

tundra. They drove to the View, the biggest club in the fire country. They drove up and pared next to a Charger that was black with white flames and red strips. Then

they got out and went to the club. They give the tickets to the security guard and they also had V.I.P passes from the thanks of Sasuke. They got a table in the V.I.P

section. Then Sakura came with Ino and Tenten. "Hi Sasuke-kun." said Sakura. "hey neji , where's your cousin?" asked Tenten. "I bet she went out of town." said

Naruto. Then a boy with blue hair with his hair spiky ,but his bangs drop down on his face not covering his gorgeous with dark blue eyes, wearing a red fish net long

sleeve shirt with a black and red vest with black jeans with red skulls and white chucks with black skulls. "Ah, so what are you guys doing in my V.I.P section?" asked

Hikaru. "OMFG, it's HIKARU!!" screamed Sakura. " what are you doing here , aren't you a celebrity and don't you get crowded sometimes ?" Sasuke asked with a hint

of happiness in his voice.. "Yeah, my band should be here any minute now." said Hikaru. Then Itachi, Deidara, Kisame, and sasori came. "Hey, Hikaru we should be

getting on the stage right after Gaara's band." said Itachi. "See ya'll later." said Hikaru. Then Gaara's band went on.

(Thanks for the Memories by Fall Out Boys)

IntroI'm gonna make you bend and break, (It sends you to me without wait)Say a prayer but let the good times roll! In case God doesn't show... (Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)Verse 1And I want these words to make things right, But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life, "Who does he think he is?"If that's the worst you got, Better put your fingers back to the keys! ChorusOne night and one more time, Thanks for the memories, Even though they weren't so great; "He tastes like you only sweeter"! One night, yeah, and one more time, Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories; "See, he tastes like you only sweeter"! Verse 2Been looking forward to the future, When my eyesight is going bad, And this crystal ball.It's always cloudy except for, (Except for)When you look into the past (look into the past), One night stand... (one night stand off), ChorusOne night and one more time, Thanks for the memories, Even though they weren't so great; "He tastes like you only sweeter"! One night, yeah, and one more time, Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories; "See, he tastes like you only sweeter"! Middle-eightThey say I only think in the form of crunching numbersIn hotel rooms collecting page six loversGet me out of my mind and get you out of those clothesI'm a liner away from getting you into the mood, whoaChorusOne night and one more time, Thanks for the memories, Even though they weren't so great; "He tastes like you but sweeter"! One night, yeah, and one more time, Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories; "He, he tastes like you only sweeter"! ChorusOne night and one more time (One more night, one more time), Thanks for the memories, Even though they weren't so great; "He tastes like you but sweeter"! One night, yeah, and one more time (One more night, one more time), Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories; "See, he tastes like you only sweeter"!

(End of Song)

The Audience clapped and screamed, then Gaara's band went off the stage. Then Hikaru and his band went the stage.

(Make Damn Sure By Taking back Sunday)

You've got this new head filled up with smoke  
I've got my veins all tangled close  
To the jukebox bars you frequent  
The safest place to hide  
A long night spent with your most obvious weakness  
You start shaking at the thought you are everything I want'  
Cause you are everything I'm not

And we lay, we lay together just not  
Too close, too close (How close is close enough?)  
We lay, we lay together just not  
Too close, too close  
I just wanna break you down so badly  
Well I trip over everything you say  
I just wanna break you down so badly  
In the worst way

My inarticulate store bought hangover hobby kit  
It talks, it says, "You, oh, you are so cool."  
"Scissor shaped across the bed, you are red, violent red."  
You hollow out my hungry eyes  
You hollow out my hungry eyes

And we lay, we lay together just not  
Too close, too close (How close is close enough?)  
We lay, we lay together just not  
Too close, too close  
I just wanna break you down so badly  
Well I trip over everything you say  
Well I just wanna break you down so badly  
In the worst way

I just wanna break you down so badly  
Well I trip over everything you say  
I just wanna break you down so badly  
In the worst way (worst way)

I'm gonna make damn sure that you can't ever leave  
No, you won't ever get too far from me  
You won't ever get too far from me  
I'll make damn sure that you can't ever leave  
No, you won't ever get too far from me  
You won't ever get too far from me  
You won't ever get too far from me  
You won't ever get too far...

I just wanna break you down so badly  
Well I trip over everything you say  
Well I just wanna break you down so badly  
In the worst way (worst way)  
I'm gonna make damn sure  
I just wanna break you down so badly  
I just wanna break you down so badly (damn sure)In the worst way (worst way)

(End of Song)

Then the audience and girls screamed "HIKARU!!" the club closed and Sasuke and his friends went to their car. They noticed Hikaru got in the car next to them. "Later, Sasuke." said Hikaru then they left.

--

Ninjastar: Hikaru is soooo cool!!

PLEASE REVIEW ABOUT HIKARU I MEAN THE STORY!!


	5. Omake! sasuke & his inner self

Chapter 5 and Omake!

Ninjastar: Chapter 5! -laughing-

Sasuke: Why you're laughing?

Ninjastar: A funny picture of you getting beat by a log. -burst into laughing-

Sasuke: OH HELL NO! -angry-

Ninjastar: -Can't stop laughing- Sasuke do the disclaimer. -keep laughing-

Sasuke: Ninjastar does not own naruto, bleach, FF7, or blood plus, and who ever made that picture of me getting beat by a log, then Fk you fandom!

Naruto: -walk in and sees the picture- HAHAHAHA!! Sasuke got beat by a log.

Ninjastar: I know. -laughing with naruto-

Sasuke: -growls- I Fking hate fandom!

--

When Sasuke got home the one thing that was on his mind was Hikaru. "He has a fan club and girls that want him , so how to get to him without getting me and him  
getting chased by girls?" Thought Sasuke. "Yeah, you finally found out you are gay!" said inner Sasuke. "Where have you been the last 16 years?" Sasuke asked. "I

been watching you screw up your life ,but this that the cake, I know you was a gay emo, I thought you would figure it out yourself." said inner Sasuke. "Wait, if I'm

gay that means I can stop having these daydreams about Hinata." said Sasuke trying to make a point. "That means you're bi." said inner Sasuke. "I'm not bi and I

am not emo." said Sasuke. "alright, but I'll be in your thoughts and watching your life through these pitiful black eyes." Inner Sasuke said. He left leaving Sasuke

mad as hell.

--

Ninjastar: this supposed be a short story about Sasuke and his inner self.

Sasuke: I HATE YOU!

Ninjastar: Ah, sasu-chan don't be like that!

Sasuke: DON'T CALL ME THAT!

Naruto: -laughing- Sasu-chan! HAHAHAHA!!

Ninjastar: Thank you naru-kun. And where's ita-hentai I the last time a saw him was at the mardi gras (fat Tuesday in new Orleans) parade with kisame, deidara, and sasori.

Sasuke: he's in Italy taking a vacation. He set a postcard. -hands me the postcard-

Ninjastar: -reads it-

--

Dear Star-kun,

I'm having a great time here I Italy with kisame and them.

I will be back in a week.

Oh, tell Sasuke that he's a emo bastard for me.

Gomensai (thank you).

I will see you or send you a letter. Bye.

-Itachi Uchiha

--

Sasuke: What he said

Ninjastar: He said you're a emo bastard

Sasuke: What?!

Ninjastar: PLEASE R&R!


	6. Japan Pt1

Going back To Japan

Ninjastar: Sorry readers ,but my laptop won't take my stories that week, here's the last chapter of Hinata the Rockstar.

I will make a sequel to this story and a new chapter for Village Hidden in the Demon.

Read my Hinata Constantine to because I just made it about 1 day ago and Do

I Love A Photographer is also my new story.

Now this chapter is about Hinata going to Japan in the winter for a winter concert.

BEGIN THE DISCLAIMER SASORI!!

Sasori: Star-kun, do not own naruto and please I beg you REVIEW, UN!

Ninjastar: Dei-kun have got to you too, un?

Sasori: Yes, un!

--

Hinata was in Japan after that concert at the View, Her father told Neji, her teachers ,and the principal. Her band had a concert there. She left about a few hours

after going to the View. Sasuke and his friends was at his house getting pack to they trip to Japan. "This will be cool, thanks to Hikaru we will be going to Japan."

Naruto said excited. "I wonder if there is a connection between Hinata and Hikaru." asked Shikamaru. "You think that is Hinata's boyfriend?" asked the dumb Naruto.

Sasuke snapped but on the outside he was cool but in the inside his inner self said "NOOOOO, I WANT MY HIKARU-KUO!" They got to the airport and got on the

plane. They was on the plane for 5 hours. They got to the Kyoto Airport when they saw a boy with pale skin, short black hair, black shining eyes, a pair of black

glasses, a black suit jacket that was not buttoned up ,a loose tie, a long white sleeve shirt, black dress pants, and black dress shoes with a sign saying 'Sasuke

Uchiha'. "I'm Sasuke." said Sasuke. "Welcome Uchiha-san, I'm Sai, tsunami's personal fashion clothes designer, I am to pick you up and bring you to your hotel." said  
Sai. They follow him out the hotel and to a black limo. "this is your personal car." said Sai. "Where is your ride?" asked Neji. "There." said Sai pointing to the Blue 06

Mustang with a black dragon on the hood. "wow nice ride." Said Naruto. Then Sai's phone ringed. "Yo, Sai here." said Sai. "Sai, are they here?" asked Hinata which

in her Hikaru voice. "Yes, nago-san, and what to do with them?" asked Sai. "Right now you have to come to the studio for a band meeting and let them go around

the city and they can buy anything they want just put on my tab." said Hinata. "Understand, Nago-san." said Sai. He hanged up the phone and said "it seems that I

will meet you later, my boss wants me." He got in the car and drove like James Bond, speeding and dodging. "Wow, I have to get one of those." whistled Naruto.

They got in the car and drove to Downtown Kyoto to their hotel.

--

Star-kun: Nice huh? I hope you like it like I made it.

Sasuke: I hate you. -glares-

Star-kun: No sasu-teme, I think you are a cold hearted bastard and that you don't deserve to life. -the cute glare of angry Star-Kun-

Sasuke: I see.

Star-kun: Ita-kun said that. Please Review because ita-kun said to!


	7. Star's Readers Note

READERS NOTEEE!!

Star-Koi: Do to a certain trouble maker (brother) I have stopped Hinata the Rockstar  
and is making a new story about Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, and Gaara  
are all a band called My Chemical Romance (all ready a band)  
It is called I Don't Love You, it's also a song by that rock band  
and If you want that, the Pokemon one I'm about to make, or the Kingdom Hearts one!

YOU DECIDEEE!!

I Don't Love You:

Pokemon Hinata:

Hinata's Chain of Memories:

Hinata: Please pick, since we stop the story Star-kun and me will be doing some naruto characters pop-ups!

Star-koi: -Tail wagging- Yep, SASUKE GET YOUR FAGGOT ASS OUT HERE!!

Sasuke: I'M NOT A FAGGOT!! -running-toward me-

Star-koi: I might make a video containing SasuNaru (SasukeXNaruto AKA Yaoi) called Take you Down by Chris Brown or that one must be for Gaara and Hinata.

Sasuke: -nosebleed from hearing naruto's name- -try to cover it up- I gotta go! -leaves-

Star-koi: -Watch as amused- I never thought SasUKE-teme would be gay and he's falling for naruto!!

Hinata: That's why I moved on from naruto to Itachi-kun

Tobi: Hina-hime is a good girl

Hinata: thank you tobi!

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy!! -leaves-

Deidara: Hey any you seen Sasori, un?

Hinata and Star-koi: No

Deidara: Thanks, un!

Gaara, Sasuke, and Neji comes!

Star-koi: Get lost perverts!!

Gaara: Star & Sasori!

Sasuke: HAHAHAAA!!

Neji: -smirks then laugh- Kukukuku….

Star-koi: -turns demo form- WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU PERVERTS!!

Gaara: -piss in his pants-

Sasuke: -Shit on himself-

Neji: -shit and piss on himself-

Star-koi: I thought so BYE!!

And Review!!


	8. NE CHAPTER! THE MUSIC VIDEO!

Hinata the RockStar

Star: HINATA THE ROCKSTAR IS BACK!

Norah: Star, you forgot about our picnic! *mad as hell*

Star: gomen Norah-chan! I just had to write this story!

Norah: more IMPORTANT THAN OUR LOVELY PICNIC TOGETHER?!

Star: *gulp* I don't own Naruto and Hinata will take over from here, While I go make it up to Nora-Chan!

Norah: Nora-Chan!! I love it * hearts in eyes* faints*

Star: *chuckle* Let me get her *pick her up bridal style* Bye *go to room*

_______________________________________________-

"Are you Sasuke Uchiha?" asked a guy. "Yeah, why?" asked Sasuke. "Oh pardon me I'm Satori (my OC), Tsunami's music video director, Hikaru asked to bring you all

to a music video that they are doing,"said Satori. He had green hair with yellow eyes wearing a black suit. Then Satori said, "Follow Me." Then he pushed them all in a

limo and set off to the studio. Thirty minutes later they are at the studio. When they followed Satori to the set They saw The Band getting ready. Itachi had a blue

jacket with a white shirt and black skinnys with white chucks. Kisame had a white shirt and blue jeans and black shoes. Sasori had on a white long sleeved shirt with

a red shirt and black khakis and black shoes. Deidara had a green sleeveless shirt with black gloves, white jeans and blue shoes. They saw everybody but Hikaru.

"Where's Hikaru?" asked Satori. "He had to get somebody, so he took off," itachi replied while tuning his gibson black "V" with blue strips and skulls guitar. Then two

motorcycles came. One was Black and one was green. "There Hikaru go and he brought Ryouji, oh god the brothers are reunited," Said Sasori. "Wait that's Hikaru's

brother?" asked Sasuke. "Yeah, they may not act the same but they both can sing, play guitar and piano,"said Itachi. Then the boy on the green black took off his

helmet. He had white, silvery hair that was spiky with green pupiless eyes, wearing a green long sleeved shirt with a white casual jacket, white jeans, and black

shoes. He got off the bike then behind him was a Gibson green guitar with black and red strips. "Yo Ryouji, you playing with us this time?' Deidara asked. "Yeah

Deidara, My brother asked me, actually begged me to play," Ryouji said plainly. "Yeah because you wanted to stay in the hotel," Hikaru said while taking off the

helmet. His hair was diagonal in the back and long with his bangs dropping over his eyes, but his hair color was different it was midnight blue, with black and navy

blue streaks. His hair was beautiful! He shook his head while his hair was moving. He had on a black long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up with a white tie and a

red bandana around his neck, On his arms was dog chains, rings, and red fingerless gloves. He had on black jeans and blue chucks. 'HOT HIKARU! I THINK I'M GOING

FAINT!' thought Sasuke. "Pssh, whatever Hikaru lets get started," said Ryouji. So they start getting ready then they were ready. "And ACTION!" yelled Satori and they  
started filming.

(Before I Forget By Slipknot)

Go!

Stapled shut!  
Inside and outside world and I'm  
Sealed in tight!  
Bizzare, but right at home  
Claustrophobic!  
Closing in and I'm  
Catastrophic!  
Not again!  
I'm smeared across the page!  
And doused in gasoline  
I wear you like a stain!  
Yet I'm the one who's obscene  
Catch me up on all your sordid little insurrections I've got no time to lose  
I'm just caught up in all the cattle

Fray the shapes...  
Throw the sheathes...  
Hold your breath...  
And listen!

I! Am a world before I am a man!  
I! Was a creature before I could stand!  
I! Will remember before I forget!  
BEFORE I FORGET THAT!

I'm ripped across the ditch!  
And settled in the dirt and I  
Wear you like a stitch!  
Yet I'm the one who's hurt  
Pay attention to your twisted little indiscretions  
I've got no right to win  
I've just caught up on all the battles

Locked in flesh...  
Pushed in place...  
Hold your breath...  
And listen!

I! Am a world before I am a man!  
I! Was a creature before I could stand!  
I! Will remember before I forget...  
BEFORE I FORGET THAT!

I am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget BEFORE I FORGET THAT!

My end  
It justifies my means  
All I have to do is delay  
I'm given time to evade  
The end of the road is my end  
It justifies my means  
All I have to do is delay  
I'm haven't time to evade  
THE END OF THE ROAD!

I am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
BEFORE I FORGET THAT!

I am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
BEFORE I FORGET THAT!

I am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
BEFORE I FORGET THAT!

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, OH!

"And we are good! Perfect guys!" yelled Satori. Naruto, Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru couldn't believe it. The VIDEO WAS FUCKING GOOD! ESPECIALLY WHEN THE BAND

JUMPED IN THE AIR AT THE END OF THE VIDEO! AND WHEN HIKARU BASHED HIS GUITAR IN THE AMP AND THE BAND WAS GOING CRAZY WITH THEIR INSTRUMENTS! THIS

VIDEO WAS GOING TO ROCK THE WORLD!

___________________________________________________________________

Hinata: Thankz and review! Star is making out with Nora-chan which is creepy watching two girls kissing *twitch twitch*

Star: I'M NOT!! NORA-CHAN IS TRYING TO RAPE ME!! IF YOU SEND 5 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER THEN THAT WILL STOP NORA-CHAN FROM RAPING ME


End file.
